Fourze After Hours
by Dash master 48
Summary: Gentarou heads out to meet with Ryusei on a hero party night, meeting a few familiar faces along the way. Rated T to be safe, and also for HasexHideyasu and ScottxZiggy Yaoi.


**A/N: UTCHUU...KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Welcome one and all to Fourze After Hours! Tonight, Gentarou sets out on a trek to the outside of** **Amanogawa High School to meet up with his friends, encountering Riders and also Rangers galore on the way. This takes place during a wild nighttime party/open evening at the school. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Also, the FanFiction responsible for the ranger cameos here (Namely We're the New Power Rangers!) belongs to fierceflutist2012.**

One night in the world of Kamen Rider Fourze, there was a party that was held. In this party, were many students of Amanogawa High School, and also some teachers, and even some Power Rangers! However, this wasn't exactly a fun night for one Gentarou Kisaragi.

You see, he had lost a bet with JK, one of his friends, that he could not spit sour candy out within 30 seconds. This resulted in him being made to sit in the dingy basement while the rest enjoyed themselves. But he wasn't going to let himself miss out on all the fun, as he planned to sneak out of the basement and meet up with them. And now it was time to activate his plan.

He pulled out the Fourze Driver, as he heard Kengo speak though a microphone.

"KISARAGI! I hope you're staying down there!" The voice yelled, as Gentarou simply muted him and set up what he was going to do. First, he would only use the Driver if it was an emergency. Didn't want to waste any cosmic energy. Next, he'd try not to be seen as he traveled through the rooms like Tsukasa. Finally, he had to look out for people who could be lurking around, like Mai Takatsukasa. He had heard her slamming a young man in a blue turtleneck sweater a while earlier.

And now, it was SNEAKING KITAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gentarou headed for the stairs, being careful not to make any noises, as he approached the door and slowly opened it, when the microphone came on again, but this guy sounded...Different.

"Salutations Gen-Gen! It's Billy! Hope you're liking it in that basement! Good thing Tommy's not here, eh? He'd just boast about being 'The Greatest Ranger EVAR' When in reality he's just overrated. Anyway, it's really nice of you to let us come here. And now I'll need to check on Kat. Bye!" Billy gloated through the microphone as Gentarou simply sighed and pushed the door open slowly, being careful not to make a sound as he slipped out and landed with a plomp on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't enough to rouse anyone, except for a noise of Dubstep nearby.

Gentarou poked his head around the door of the third room up from the basement to see a young black man practising his breakdancing skills. Around him were a few dancers, one of which was running a finger through his black hair and talking with the dancer next to him.

"I don't know Mitcchi, it's just that this guy's good and all, but I'm more worried about Mai calming down." Said the dancer, as Gentarou moved away from that door, only to collide with someone.

"Ah!" Cried the blonde, pink wearing girl in front of him with an Aussie Accent.

"Please, for Zordon's sake, look where your going!" Droned the girl, as Billy came up behind her and Gentarou quickly hid.

"Katherine," Started Billy, as he noticed that she was holding a bottle of quick drying nail polish. "Kat, I know you're grumpy, but why'd you paint his nails?" He asked.

Upon hearing this, Gentarou simply looked down and saw that his nails had become bright pink, as he quickly sprinted into a nearby closet and hid, only to feel another person in there.

"Kosuke, are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked a female voice.

"Sure thing Aisha!" Replied a male one, as Gentarou jumped out and went to the room across, seeing a guy in blue with a bad back limp down the corridor and stop at the closet, before the doors swung open and Kosuke shoved a ring onto the man's finger. Somehow, it healed him, and he took Aisha's hand and walked down the corridor with her.

Gentarou smiled and turned around, walking into the classroom he was standing in the doorway of.

Meanwhile, in Zawame City, at a fresh fruit cafe, all of the tables except for two were empty.

On those tables were two pairs of men.

One pair had a man in a brown jacket with some bracelets on his wrist, and a man in pink with green glasses, while the other pair had an African American man wearing red and a white man wearing green.

Both were holding each other.

"Get out!" Screamed Bando, but it didn't seem to do anything. His head turned to Oren.

"Do I have to knock the tables down?" He asked.

I'm getting off track, so, back at Amanogawa High School, Gentarou looked around the classroom to find a boy in blue with glasses sitting there. He smiled and waved at Gentarou and he did the same, before getting out of the room and running down the corridor to ascend to a party room, knocking out a man in black as he went.

"Carlos?" Asked a Black Man in green who was fixing Gentarou's Rider Machine with Kengo.

Halfway down the corridor, Gentarou heard loud noises and darted to a room, glancing into the adjacent one as a young Asian man in a blue turtleneck was being beaten by a girl who Gentarou knew as Mai Takatsukasa.

"Kai!" Yelled Mai, as Gentarou simply fled past before he too was beaten.

Gentarou stopped at one of the party rooms, panting like mad. He slipped inside, next to a couple who were dancing. The man was in a black turtleneck sweater, while the girl was in some sort of yellow dress. Gentarou listened to the music, which sounded an awful lot like a certain someone's theme.

Gentarou simply smiled and left the room, as he then came across a trash can, but another Asian man like the one Mai was beating was hiding inside it, shivering and clutching a picture of a girl in yellow that had been torn in half.

"Why, Ryan?" He asked, as Gentarou continued, stopping at a trophy cabinet.

Two men walked, one in silver and a black man in green wearing a hat, as they chatted about someone else whom Gentarou knew, Eiji Hino. Apparently he was annoying everyone by playing his theme song out loud and stealing boxer shorts. Behind them he saw Eiji chasing the yellow girl with a pair of boxers in hand.

After the spectacle was over, Gentarou pressed on, coming across the sports hall, bumping into a girl wearing white and looking mad and a boy with green hair along the way.

"Why couldn't Wes come with me?" Asked the girl, as Gentarou replied "No idea."

The girl looked like she was ready to beat him down, but the green haired boy stopped her and they went past Gentarou.

Next stop was the sports hall, and there was a very odd sight in there. A small stage was set up, and a bunch of people were gathered around it. On the stage was a man wearing a fedora, and next to him was a man with a red tie and a man in some sort of Cape like coat with a stripy long sleeved t-shirt.

"Thank you for attending. Today, we'd like to reveal the real culprit behind why Jen was made to come here." Said the man with the fedora, as he nodded at his two companions and a black girl in white who was lifting a large rock that Shin-San had somehow brought with him.

"Turns out, it wasn't tiredness that meant Jen couldn't go with Wes, nor Captain Logan! In fact, it was one of her own teammates!" Exclaimed the teen in the stripes, as the man in the red tie went over to an open fire exit where a red sports car sat.

"Shinnosuke, do the honours and bring out the culprit! COUNT UP YOUR SINS LUCAS KENDALL!" Exclaimed the Fedora Man, as a guy in white with spiky black hair came up to the stage.

"You're the reason?" Asked the girl, as Lucas simply nodded.

"He had decided that he could stop Wes from going with Jen, but it was the other way round, because he wanted to be her boyfriend!" Exclaimed the fedora man, as Gentarou turned away and hurried on.

Next stop was the library, where there were a few people reading, as down one of the aisles a red haired man was following a black haired one with glasses who had an emblem stating 'Iron Bison' on the back. The red haired man put a ring on the black haired man's finger, which made him fall asleep as he took the stack of books he was holding.

Gentarou's next destination was another function room, on the way though he witnessed a black guy in blue with the words 'Surging Shark' on the back of his jacket yelling at a guy wearing blue gloves that he wasn't a kid, and a man with a silver streak in his hair next to a sort of wolf Kaijin talking with a young boy and a purple dragon Kaijin.

When Gentarou reached the next stop, he peered in to find that the dance floor was split in two, and two massive banners bearing the names Team Gaim and Team Baron were on either sides of the room. The dancers from earlier were having a dance off, while a DJ with blonde hair and his associate wearing a helmet with a skateboard under his arm oversaw the action.

The final stop before the doors was the computer lab. In here, an Asian man wearing green with glasses and a man with dirty brown hair were working on something for Kengo, while Tomoko waved at Ryusei as he left for the doors.

Gentarou got out of the school and saw Ryusei, walking up to him.

"Happy hero party day." He smiled.

"Same to you. I'm so happy that we were allowed to invite the other heroes and their friends to a party here, and we were allowed to use it at summer break too." Replied Ryusei, as Gentarou smiled.

"I had a great walk here!" He exclaimed, before telling Ryusei about his journey from a dingy basement to him.

 **A/N: WRAP UP KITAAAAAA! Hope you all liked that partyriffic story! I've replaced the Fourze option in the new poll with RPM because of this, but hey, at least it turned out right. See if you can name the cameos.**

 **PEACE OUT KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
